The moment to love The moment to not
by Good-Girl-Gone-Bad.9
Summary: three songs stuck together to make a love story will touya and touko end up together forever or will they break up?


**Hey guys I haven't been uploading lately but I saw a few of these hanging around so I thought that I would try it out btw if your wandering what this is it is a story based on songs so I plan on making the story of how Touya and Touko fall in love and break up.**

XxxX

Love Story  
artist: Taylor Swift.

**ENJOY  
Touko's POV**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air._

_XxxX_

_I remember when we first met I was on the balcony of my house in Nuvema town, the summer air had made the inside of my childish room feel like I was in a pot of steam. I was only eight back then and you were nine. I was standing on the balcony with my favorite flavored ice cream in hand, my brown locks sticking to my face occasionally because the ice cream had made my face sticky. When my sea blue eyes caught you hanging out with a couple of older kids assuming that they were your older siblings, you were wearing a black t-shirt with sky blue pants rolled up to your knees, a red baseball cap keeping your messy cocoa brown hair in control. Your brown eyes, sparkled with excitement, seeing that you were carrying some beach gear, when you went past my house closer to the beach._

_Your eyes wandered over to mine blue orbs met brown orbs you smiled and waved as if you knew my name straight away. I waved back. You walked over and stuck out your hand._

_"Hi my names Touya what's yours?!" you asked giving that warm smile again.  
"My name?, Oh, oh yeah it's Touko" I said sticking out my hand as well to shake his  
"cool oh well I have to go my brothers and sisters are waiting for me" you said looking down at your feet.  
"oh really? I-I mean ok bye nice meeting you" I said sad that our meeting wasn't as good as I thought it would be._

_With that you walked away catching up to your siblings, you waved one last time before you disappeared out of sight._

_XxxX_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_XxxX_

_When the years passed we grew up together we went the same primary school, and now same high school. It was the prom you were my date because a week before the prom you asked if we could be more then friends of course I said yes, the moment I saw you I fell in love. The lights were flashing on and off some changing color everyone was dancing, from slow songs to upbeat songs, the night went by I eagerly waited for you at a table constantly picking at some sequins on my dress, when you walked through the crowd with two punch drinks in your hand I instantly flattened the wrinkles in my dress and put my smile on that you aid was beautiful._

_"Hello" you said giving your signature smile and placing a drink in front of me then sat down across from me placing your drink down on the table._

_XxxX_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said._

_XxxX_

_You were my Romeo and I was your Juliet we were the perfect couple. One night when I was talking to Bianca through my Xtransceiver congratulating her on her relationship with Cheren, I heard rocks hitting my window I opened the window to see you silently yelling my name to get my attention. I smiled when I saw you, I pulled out a rope from under my bed to dangle it out the window to let you climb up, when my dad came out the house threatening you if you laid any hands on me, he scared you off and I cried on the staircase outside my room I was wishing you hid and stayed so you could come in and talk to me for whatever you wanted to say…_

_XxxX_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

XxxX

I spoke to you and told you to bring me to a secret place that we could be alone and tell each other secrets, I told you that I would be waiting all you had to do was run past any obstacles. You were my Prince with his precious princess. Everything felt like a love story all you had to do was think of it that way because reality can hurt.

XxxX

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a while_

XxxX

We decided that our secret place was my garden we had planted hedges, roses and many plants far too many for me to name. I try to get lost in the maze of roses, hedges, flowers, bushes and many more trying to go as far away from my home where I see you sitting next to a birdbath, we whisper secrets and things that have been bothering us. We try our best to try not to wake my parents from their slumber. Once in a while we close our eyes and imagine that our lives were like a fairytale. We do this because we run away from reality to our own imaginary land.

XxxX

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes._

XxxX

One day I received a letter in red telling me that you loved me and sent me a poem. My dad snatched it out of my hands and read it then tossed it into the fireplace in my lounge. He yelled at me and told me to never speak to you again, I fought against him telling him that you were everything to me, he also fought against me yelling at me that you were a bad guy and you were trying to corrupt me. I begged him to not make you disappear from my life, because I loved you.

XxxX

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

XxxX

Everyone tells me how to fell about you my dad tells me to forget about you and move on… but I refuse him, Bianca also tells me that I should see another guy because she thinks dads are always right, Cheren tells me to love you no matter what they say your my one and only love, my mum also goes with Cheren she thinks that I have to make my own decisions and live my own life.

I meet you again at the seat near the bird bath, I tell you this love is complicated and I don't know what to do

"don't be afraid I'm sure we'll make it through this mess because we are in a love story all you have to do is believe" you say with that soothing voice of yours you hug me and bring me close to your chest so I can cry into the fabric of you shirt.

XxxX

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

XxxX

At school we had a play about Romeo and Juliet, you were chosen as Romeo and I was Juliet, funny because in real life I was your Juliet and you were my Romeo.

In one of the parts there was a scene where I was waiting in one of the windows in my castle saying to the audience why wasn't he coming? My faith in him is fading he told me he would be here. When I saw you coming it was my cue to run to you and let you hug me when I tried to act shocked when he pulled out a fake diamond ring, on one knee saying

"Juliet would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

'shocked' I put my hands to my heart and said "oh Romeo I will!" you smiled when the crowed awed, we stayed in that position, you on one knee presenting the ring and me with my hands over my heart, when the curtains closed the audience broke out into applause, and we stood up. You were my Romeo and I was you Juliet

XxxX

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

XxxX

**So what you guys think? I bet you thought that they were going to get married but no I made it as a play. Next chapter will be Touko's POV again but that's when they break up DX but the third chapter will be Touya's POV hope you guys enjoyed review please! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY XD**


End file.
